


I'm more interesting than thermodynamics?

by katie_eloise



Series: Elippo [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate titles include:, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Elippo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How do you write memes?, How does anyone concentrate on life when their boyfriend looks this good in a leather jacket?, How to shut up your boyfriend, How will Elia ever be able to study when Fili is this distracting?, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, and how does Luca not know how to swim?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_eloise/pseuds/katie_eloise
Summary: Another week in the life of Elia and Filippo





	I'm more interesting than thermodynamics?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my wholesome Whatsapp queens, who reassure me when I'm feeling bad, pump me up when I'm on a roll, answer all my stupid questions that I ask to try and get this fic as canonically correct as possible, and are just generally the loves of my life. Looking forward to our group wedding guys.

Elia is laying on his stomach on Fili’s bed, trying to study, Fili beside him reading. Well, he was. But right now he seems very preoccupied with tracing the line of skin just above Elia’s jeans, where his t-shirt doesn’t quite reach. He’s moving his fingers back and forth, his touch as light as a feather, causing goosebumps to erect on Elia’s skin, and Elia to shiver. 

“You know, as shocking as this will be, thermodynamics isn’t quite as interesting as you, so if I have any chance of finishing this, you’re going to have to stop that” Elia remarks, tilting his head to the side to look Fili in the eyes.  
“Really? I’m more interesting than thermodynamics?” Fili replies with a smirk, not stopping his movements.  
“Well, to me anyway” Elia concedes, bringing a hand up to trail down Fili’s chest. “Which means, you are actually going to have to stop it” he concludes, fisting his hand in Fili’s shirt and pulling him forward for a kiss, before pushing him away and turning back to his work.   
“Ugh, you’re so mean” Fili groans.

Just as Elia thought he had actually succeeded in getting Fili to stop distracting him, he felt something smooth and wet replace where Fili’s fingers had been.   
“Not fair” Elia groans out, his upper body collapsing onto the bed, head burying in the mattress.   
“You said I had to stop using my fingers, you didn’t say anything about my tongue.”  
Elia can feel Fili smile against the small of his back, and then slowly move his lips and tongue upwards, nipping with his teeth at his ribs. It’s when Fili starts sucking a lovebite into the nape of his neck that Elia officially lets himself give in, pulling his shirt all the way off from where it is gathered at his shoulders. “Ok, you have thirty minutes, and I’m not doing any fucking work.”  
“Deal” Fili breathes into his ear, following the line of Elia’s spine with his fingers up to the crown of his scalp, where he grabs his hair and pulls backwards, angling Elia’s face towards him so he can kiss him deeply. 

They do that for a few moments, licking into each others mouths, breath mingling, teeth clashing. Eventually Fili pulls back, murmurs “relax baby”, kissing Elia’s cheek in the process. Elia does as he requests and settles back into the covers, pushing all of his school shit out of the way, some of it toppling onto the floor. Elia doesn’t really care at this point, resigning himself to the fact that he probably won’t get any studying done for the rest of the afternoon, too distracted by the fact that Fili is now kissing back down his spine, the cool metal of his lip ring an amazing contrast to the heat of his mouth.

While Fili’s tongue explores the dimple just above the line of his pants, he pulls Elia’s sweats down, halfway down his thighs, not bothering to pull them all the way off, liking how they restrict his movements slightly. He kneads into Elia’s butt cheeks, spreading them as he moves his tongue down, Elia’s contented sigh followed by a soft moan as Fili moves to more sensitive areas. When Fili’s mouth finally reaches its intended destination, he gives the ring of muscle a long, slow lick, smiling when Elia’s deep moan shows his appreciation. He gives Elia’s rump one soft kiss in response, then settles down to get to work. 

In response to Fili’s oh-so-perfect ministrations, Elia relaxes further into the mattress, his face turned to the side, cheek resting on his forearms. He enjoys this, the unhurriedness of the act, how it doesn’t generate quite enough intensity to for him to be rutting against the bed immediately, how the pressure builds slowly but surely, helped along by Fili’s skilful tongue. Slowly, his moans start to become more and more breathless, needier, with a higher pitch to them. A particularly good lick has Elia’s neck arching, a hand moving to reach behind him, grabbing Fili’s head and holding it against him. 

This makes Fili laugh into him, a sensation that he never knew could feel so good. As his hips start to grind forward of their own accord, Fili takes that as the sign he needs, and pulls Elia back so he’s now on his knees, his upper body supported by the hand that isn’t clenched tightly in Fili’s hair. He reaches forward, taking Elia’s twitching cock into one hand, twisting his hand as he strokes it, like he knows Elia loves. Now Elia is panting in earnest, breath coming out in short pants, simultaneously trying to grind backward into Fili’s mouth and thrust forward into his hand. Elia lets out a particularly loud groan, his breath catching, and falls forward onto his arms, his upper body giving up strength. “Please Fili, I’m so close.”

So Fili doubles down his efforts, tongue moving rapidly, teeth scraping, hand stroking steadily. His other hand reaches forward as well, and scratches down Elia’s chest, slowly, lingering on all the indentations of Elia’s lean muscles. This is what finally undoes Elia, who moans Fili’s name as he shudders through his orgasm. Fili doesn’t let up though, and it’s only when Elia’s legs give up and he collapses fully onto the bed that Fili detaches. He climbs onto Elia’s back, tucking his head into Elia’s neck. He hears Elia mumble something into the covers. “Hmm, what was that?” he asks.

Elia turns his head and kisses Fili gently. “How in the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on schoolwork now?” he repeats.

///

Elia and the boys are on the windowsill in the stairwell, doing some last minute cramming before their exam.   
“Why are you so worried Eli? Didn’t you spend all yesterday studying?” Gio asks.  
Elia swallows. “I may have got… slightly distracted.”  
“By what?” Luca questions.  
It’s at this point that Elia starts to look slightly like a deer caught in the headlights. “Fili?” his voice is almost so quiet you can’t hear it.

Luca starts to laugh. “Oh my god, you look like a meme!” he exclaims, pointing at Elia.  
Marti turns to look questioningly at him. “What the fuck are you on about?”  
“He looks like a meme! Like embarrassed in bisexual or something!”  
Gio and Marti turn to study Elia’s now confused face.   
“Hmm, maybe” Gio agrees. “He does have a very expressive face.”  
“Exactly! Look, he’s confused in bisexual now” Luca says, nodding aggressively.

“Elia! Do amused in bisexual” Marti cuts in.  
“No, no, sad in bisexual!” Luca requests.  
“What about something weird, like disgusted in bisexual?” Gio wonders.  
The boys all nod emphatically at that. Elia, however, has gotten more annoyed as this conversation goes on.  
“How about done with your shit in bisexual, huh? How’s that?” he rolls his eyes as he snatches up his textbook and walks off to the library, where he might actually be able to do some work, the boys’ laughter ringing out behind him.

///

Elia walks into Fili’s apartment. “Hey baby” Fili greets him as Elia collapses onto him on the sofa a minute later, after having taken off his shoes and coat. “Rough day?”  
“Just long. Exam.” He nuzzles his face into Fili’s neck, breathing deeply. “Yours?”  
“Eh, so-so.” 

“Did you get new shoes?” Elia asks after a minute of comfortable silence.  
“No?”  
“Oh. I saw a pair of sneakers in the hallway.”  
Fili turns to look at Elia. “Those aren’t mine.”  
Elia furrows his brow in confusion. “Who’s are they then?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe-” He breaks off and gasps in realisation. “Ele has a boy over!”  
He jostles his way out from under Elia, grabbing his hand to pull him along down the hallway.

“Fili, no, leave her alone!” Elia whispers so as not to alert whoever is inside Ele’s room.  
Fili rolls his eyes at him, before turning to the door. “Oh, Eleonora!” he sings.  
They hear a muffled gasp on the other side of the door. Fili grins in amusement.   
“What?” comes the slightly breathless reply.  
“May I come in?” Fili continues in his sing-song voice.  
“NO!”  
“Cover up!” Fili says as he pushes open the door and pulls Elia through behind him. “Oh, well that’s disappointing. You’re not even naked!”

The scene in front of them should probably be more surprising, but for some reason Ele blushing while jumping away from Edoardo, hair sticking up every which way, biting his lip to keep from laughing, doesn’t really come as a shock to Elia.   
“What the hell are you doing!” Ele yells at them.   
“Ele, do you have a boy in your room? Why, I never would have guessed.” He bounds over to sit on the bed, extending his hand to Edoardo. “Hello, I’m Filippo, big brother extraordinaire.”  
“Um, Edoardo” he replies, shaking Fili’s hand. 

“Fili, leave them alone!” Elia repeats, after a pleading glance from Ele.   
“No, this is too much fun. What are your intentions with my little sister?” he puts on a serious voice.  
“Errr, well…” Edoardo glances to Ele.  
“He doesn’t actually mean it” Elia cuts in.   
“No, I do. Eleonora needs dick. Desperately. Will you provide that?” Fili is struggling to hide his smile now.

Now it is all Edoardo can do not to burst out laughing, while Ele sits beside him, groaning with her face in her hands. “Edo, don’t you dare answer him” she orders, sending a glare at him, that Elia is sure would have made him cower, and Luca shit his pants on the spot. Edo just grins back at her however. She turns her attention back to Fili. “Why don’t you focus on Elia’s dick, and leave us alone?”  
This is Elia’s cheeks’ cue to turn bright red.   
“Very good idea!” Fili exclaims. “We can show you how it’s done, since you two clearly have no idea.” He jumps up and moves over to where Elia is leaning against the doorway. “Come on baby,” he mutters against his lips. “Let’s put on a show.”

He drags Elia back out of the room, Elia shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder at Ele, Edoardo now laughing desperately beside her. Fili leads them to his room, letting go of Elia’s hand to go over to his record player. “Any requests?” he calls over his shoulder. Elia just shakes his head. A few seconds later the opening of Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance starts playing, much to Elia’s surprise.  
“MCR, really?”  
“Yeah,” Fili says, walking over to him. “Why do you think I got a lip piercing? Emo phase, baby.”

He kisses Elia, then starts walking them backwards to the bed, moving to take his shirt off at the same time.   
“Yeah, no, that’s not happening” Elia says, parting their lips.  
“What, why?” Fili looks genuinely confused.  
Elia raises one eyebrow. “Well, surprisingly, I don’t really want to have sex while my boyfriend’s sister and the most popular guy at school are listening through the wall.”  
“Seriously?” Fili actually has the nerve to look incredulous.  
“Mmmhmm.”  
Fili strokes one hand through his hair, sighing. “Alright, guess I’m going to have to do it myself.”  
“What?”

Fili winks at him, and then climbs onto the bed. Elia looks on in horror as he starts to jump up and down on the bed, moaning loudly.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Elia whispers at him.   
Fili just blows him a kiss in response. When he starts slapping the wall as well, Elia bursts into laughter. It actually hurts, he’s clutching his stomach he’s laughing so hard. 

He lays down on the bed on his back, away from Fili so he doesn’t get jumped on. From this angle, looking up at Fili, who is pulling funny faces at him the whole time, it almost seems like a dream. It comes as a shock a moment later, when Elia realises ‘holy shit, I am falling so ridiculously hard for this massive dork.’ It doesn’t scare him however, reassures him if anything, that this is currently where he is meant to be. 

He reaches up a hand to Fili, and when Fili takes it, eyebrow raised questioningly, he pulls him down onto the mattress beside him. Fili crawls over to straddle him, still fake moaning, a glint in his eyes. It’s only when Elia reaches up to clasp Fili’s face in his hands, muttering “shut up” as he pulls him down into a kiss, that Fili finally stops his act. 

The kiss is soft, and sweet, and slow, a stark contrast to the atmosphere of the room a second ago. It stays like that for a while, smiles on their faces, laughter in their eyes. And when it heats up, and the shirts start coming off, Elia doesn’t even mind anymore. 

A little while later, when the moans begin for real this time (almost in time with Gerard Way’s in Destroya), they hear the front door click, Ele and Edo apparently having given up on having any privacy. Fili grins in triumph above him.

///

There is currently a pregame happening with all the boys and girls at Fili and Ele’s apartment. Now that Gio is (mostly) over Eva, they could finally all hang out, and Elia’s boyfriend being there already is a good bonus. Some form of truth or dare is being played, and Fede is describing in depth a sex dream she had about Danny DeVito, much to everyone’s amusement/disgust. Elia and Fili have broken off from the group slightly, standing in the doorway to the kitchen talking.

“Where do your parents always think you are?”  
Elia frowns and thinks about it for a second. “I just always say I’m going to one of the boys’ places, they’ve never checked up on me yet. All the boys already know to cover for me if they do. I usually stayed over at one of their places once a week anyway, so it’s not like it’s really weird to them.”   
Fili studies Elia as he takes another swig of his beer. “Am I monopolising too much of your time?” he asks gently.  
Elia promptly chokes on his drink. There is a moment of coughing and spluttering, then he straightens up to look Fili in the eye. “Are you serious?”  
Fili just nods.

Elia laughs. “Please, if anything you’re not monopolising it enough. I see them,” he juts his thumb towards the group in the living room, “everyday at school and hanging out afterwards. I only see you a few times a week!”  
“Yeah, but you see me at night mostly. Don’t you want to be out at parties and stuff?” Fili questions, clearly insecure.  
“Since when are Thursday’s big party nights?” Elia deadpans.  
Fili rolls his eyes. “Come on, don’t you want to be young and go have fun at parties and stuff without me?”  
At this Elia shifts and starts backing Fili back into the counter, trapping him between his arms. 

“Ok, first of all, what are you on about with being young? You’re three years older than me, you’re not in a coffin yet.”   
Fili starts to interrupt but Elia cuts him off.

“Second, I still go to parties, most of which you’re at too by the way. And before you say that you shouldn’t be ‘monopolising’ my time at parties either, the whole point of going to parties is to drink and hook up with hot people. So do you really expect me to stand there by myself, all sad and bored, while all of my friends (except maybe Luca) are dancing and making out with people, when I could be making out with one of the hottest guys ever, who just so happens to be my boyfriend?! But no, I can’t do that, because he left me all alone so I could have ‘fun’. What do you think hanging out with you is exactly, if not fun?”

All during this rant, Elia has become more and more incredulous, his eyebrows now barely visible in his hairline. This is in stark contrast to Fili, whose smile has been growing wider and wider.   
Elia lets out a final “Ok?”  
“Ok” Fili agrees, pressing a short but sweet kiss against Elia’s lips.  
“Good.”

He moves away from Fili slightly, settling back against the counter beside him. There is a moment of silence.  
“You think I’m one of the hottest guys ever?” Fili asks with a smile.  
“Well, duh” Elia replies, like it’s the most obvious think in the world.  
Fili crowds Elia’s space now. “Who’s above me?”

“Well,” Elia contemplates, as Fili lifts him up onto the counter and moves to stand in between his legs. “Ezra Miller is pretty hot. Umm… Michael B Jordan. Brendon Urie obviously, -”  
“Obviously.” Fili is now kissing his neck, making it harder to concentrate on his list.  
“Gerard Way too while we’re on that track. Manny Jacinto -”

They are interrupted by Eleonora and Eva making their way into the kitchen. Eva stops in her tracks, while Ele just shrugs and continues to make her way over to the fridge. “At least you’re not blowing him this time.”  
“WHAT?!” Eva bursts out.  
“What happened?” comes a call from the living room.  
“Ele just said she caught Elia and Fili fucking once in the kitchen!” Eva runs out to say to them.

“Hey, hey!” Elia hops down and follows her. “Not fucking! Just a blowjob!” he announces to the rooms shocked faces.  
“Now?” asks Luca with wide eyes.  
“No, no. Like a month ago.”  
“February 17th 2019” Ele clarifies, as she and Fili emerge from the kitchen carrying drinks. “It’s forever burnt in my memory. I can never look at that table the same way again.”

“Ok, well now you definitely have to get in on this game” Fede announces to them. “I need to know more dirt.”  
Everyone agrees. Elia sighs in defeat and perches on the couch beside Nico and Marti, Fili sitting on the ground to lean back against his legs. Marti and Nico are still looking at them in astonishment, much to Elia’s annoyance.   
“What, like you two don’t give each other blowjobs?” Elia snaps at them.  
“Oh no, we do” Nico clarifies.  
“Yeah, we just do it in bedrooms. Behind doors. With locks” Marti continues.  
“Well that’s boring” Fili remarks.

“Alright” Fede says, clapping her hands together. “Truth or drink.”  
“What happened to truth or dare?” Elia asks, confused.  
“We ran out of good dares, and the only ones anyone could come up with were really fucking stupid” Gio explains, sending a pointed look at Luca.  
“Hey! I stand by the Santa beard out of shaving foam one!”  
“See?” Gio says, pointing his thumb at Luca. “Stupid.”

“Anyway,” Eva rolls her eyes, “basically, we ask the question to everyone, if you don’t want to answer or you can’t answer, you drink. Simple enough.”  
“Ok” Elia nods.  
“First question. Where in this apartment have you fucked?” Fede asks.   
Eleonora immediately groans. “I don’t want to hear this.”  
“Well grasshoppers, it might be easier to just tell you where we haven’t fucked” Fili explains.  
“Alright, where haven’t you fucked?” Fede rephrases, clearly thinking she’s indulging them.  
“Ele’s room” Elia and Fili say in unison.  
“And…?” Luca asks.

“Errr…” Fili and Elia look at each other thinking.   
“Hallway?” Fili asks, considering.  
“No, last month, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah. Um, sorry, nowhere else” Fili announces to the group that are now looking at them stunned. Well, everyone except Eleonora that is.  
“Are you serious?” Marti asks.  
“We’re a horny 17 year old and a horny 20 year old, what do you expect?” Elia says, shrugging.

“On the couches?” Silvia asks, voice shaking slightly.  
“Well, duh.”  
There is a rush of people moving off the couches and down to the floor. Everyone except Ele, who gave up that quest long ago.  
“Yeah, that’s not going to help” Elia remarks, taking a swig of his beer. He can feel Fili shaking softly with laughter against him.  
Almost everyone gives up and moves back to their original spot, but Luca makes one final attempt and stands against the wall. Elia just shakes his head at him. Luca sighs in frustration. “I’m getting a chair from the kitchen” he announces.  
“Not the orange one!” Fili calls after him.

“Do you ever actually do it in a bed?” Eva asks them.  
“Of course” Elia scoffs. “Like what, 90% of the time?” he nudges Fili.  
“Hmm, probably closer to 80.”  
Eva looks over to Marti and Nico, like she’s trying to compare them.  
“We live with our parents” Nico says. “We do it in a bed 100% of the time.”  
“Well, 98%” Marti corrects, thinking back to when they spent Valentine’s Day night on the balcony at school.

“Can we do a question that applies to everyone now?” Elia asks, when Luca gets back.  
Fede nods, waving him on.  
“Alright.” He considers for a moment. “How did everyone lose their virginity?”  
There is a moment while a Ele, Silvia, Sana, and Luca drink. Marti and Nico drink as well, smiling and holding each other’s hands, sickeningly adorable. Elia feels a sharp pinch against his thigh. “Asshole” Fili directs at him, taking a drink as well.  
Elia grins, sharing a knowing look with Ele, who is smiling as well, knowing Fili’s horror story.   
This leaves Eva, Fede, Elia, and Gio.

“I was at a party” Fede announces. “I was drunk, it was bad. Elia?”  
“Ditto. Party, drunk, mediocre. Eva?”  
“Umm…” She bites her lip, glancing over at Gio, then quickly diverting her gaze again. “I was at home, it was my birthday. It was good.” She glances over at Gio again. “Really good.” Eva clears her throat. “Ok, your turn.” She motions to Gio.  
“The same” he says softly, looking down at the floor, a blush on his cheeks.   
“On your birthday?” Eva asks, eyebrows and nose crinkled up in confusion.  
“No,” Gio shoots an exasperated look at her. “The same day as you. With you.”  
Eva’s face becomes a mask of shock. “What?... I thought with Laura…”  
“No, you” Gio counters, and they lock eyes for a few seconds.

Marti clears his throat, and they quickly look away from each other, Gio blushing while staring at the ground again, and Eva, looking vaguely pleased with herself, taking a drink from her beer.

There are a few rounds of fairly innocuous stuff. They learn that Luca doesn’t know how to swim, Gio once got so high he forgot his brother’s name, and that apparently Marti has a new tattoo on his hip. Neither he or Nico will confess what it is though, just smiling at each other like love struck fools whenever anyone asks. After one round when Nico is pretending to be offended that Marti says Gio is his best friend (he calms down slightly when Marti says “you’re the love of my life, there’s a difference”), they get to the juicy stuff again.

“Have you ever made a sex tape?” Silvia asks. There is a pause while everyone except Marti, Nico, Elia, and Fili drink as a sign for no. (This rule was introduced several rounds ago, they’re basically just playing a backwards Never Have I Ever at this point.)   
“Do sex pictures count?” Fili asks, leaning back to look up at Elia.  
There is a chorus of no’s.   
When Fili and Elia drink, Marti and Nico cheer and high five. “We’ve finally beaten them at something sex related!”

There is a hammering for details.   
“We had sex and filmed it, what more is there to say?” Marti asks.  
“Was it a phone or a camera?” Fili asks.  
“Phone” Nico answers.  
“Lighting?” Fili inquires.  
“Er, the sun?” Nico looks at him confused.  
“What time of day?”   
“Why does it matter?”  
“I’m a photography student. Lighting always matters.”  
“In the afternoon” Nico says with a sigh, giving up.  
“Which way does the window face?”  
“Errr, mine is north-west I think?” He looks to Marti as if to check.   
“I think so, yeah” Marti confirms.   
“Oooh, nice.”

“Satisfied?” Elia asks Fili with a smirk. Fili just sticks his tongue out at him. 

///

They eventually make it to the party, arriving late, and some of them (Luca) quite drunk already. As Fili and Elia leave a couple of hours later, sufficiently drunk, they pass Gio and Eva sitting on swings in the garden outside, having what looks like their first one on one conversation in almost a year. 

They walk to the bus stop, Fili’s arm wrapped around Elia’s shoulders, warming him slightly against the chill breeze.   
“Why do you always call me by my full name?” Elia asks out of the blue.   
“Hmm?”  
“You always call me Elia, not Eli like most people do. Why?”  
“Oh, cause I already call Eleonora ‘Ele’. I can’t call my boyfriend and my sister by almost the same name, that’s just weird.”  
“Yeah, that would be weird.”

They walk in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. When they arrive at the bus stop, Fili looks around to check there’s no one in earshot, then cups Elia’s face in his hands. “You realise we’re making a sex tape tomorrow, right?”  
Elia chuckles softly as he smiles up at him. “Yeah, I figured. You figured out what you want to do with the lighting yet?” He knows Fili well enough by now, to understand that the sun would not be nearly artistic enough for the photography maestro. 

Fili kisses him in excitement. “Where have you been all my life?” he asks as the bus pulls up and they get on. “I was thinking some sort of purple filter, and I’m going to have the camera angled…”

As Fili continues rambling on about angles, and lens flares, and ring lights, Elia sits back against him, nuzzling his head into the crook of Fili’s neck. When Fili asks him about music choices, he hums, contemplating. “Depends, what sort of vibe are we going with here?”  
“I don’t think we’ll know until tomorrow. Maybe we should have a few eventualities planned out?”  
“Ok.” He runs his hand down Fili’s arm, then turns Fili’s hand around so he’s playing with the palm of it where it rests on Elia’s thigh. “If it’s hot and heavy, we need like some RnB stuff, but not quite. Oooh, we could do The Weeknd, ‘High for This’ would be the best song to do a sex scene to. And if it’s like rough or something, we need some rock.”  
“How about MCR again? It worked pretty well last time.” Fili suggests.  
“It did, but we’d need to make a playlist if we do them. I refuse to get G-noted in the middle of an orgasm.”  
“Fair.” Fili starts playing with Elia’s earring with the hand that is not currently being occupied by Elia. “And what if it’s all soft and slow?” he whispers, breathing into Elia’s ear.

Elia gives a slight shudder before answering. “Mmm. Do you promise not to laugh?”  
Fili nods.  
“There is this one song that was on Grey’s Anatomy…”  
Fili sits up quickly, turning to Elia as an evil smile spreads across his face. “You watch Grey’s Anatomy?”  
“If you make one comment about it I will never suck your dick again.”  
“Yeah right” Fili scoffs.  
“Do you want to risk it?”  
Fili bites his lip to stop himself.  
“Look, I never said it was the greatest show to ever exist, it’s just addictive. And it’s gotten a lot better since they killed the main guy off, he was so boring.”  
“Do you mean the guy from Sweet Home Alabama?”

Elia chuckles. “Of course you would know him from that.”  
“Ok, new rule. If you get to make fun of my taste in movies, I get to make fun of your taste in tv shows.”  
Elia contemplates. “Ok, but it’s a one for one deal.”  
They shake on it.  
They arrive at their stop then, and Fili pulls Elia after him by the hand, leading him around the corner to his place. 

“So what was the song?” Fili asks, as he fishes his keys out of his pocket.   
“Huh?”   
“The song from ‘The Show We Shall Not Mention’”  
“Oh, um it’s called Mad something I think? Let me check.” He scrolls through Spotify on his phone as they take the elevator to Fili’s floor. “Yeah, Mad Behaviour. By Izzy Bizu. But the rest of the album wouldn’t really work, so we’d have to put it on repeat.” 

By this point they are walking into the apartment, and they start taking their shoes and stuff off. Elia goes to take off his leather jacket, but Fili stops him. “You can’t take that off.”  
“Why?” asks Elia, bewildered.  
“Because I need to make out with you while you’re wearing that and absolutely nothing else.” Fili replies, looking at him like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Well,” Elia says, walking backwards to the bedroom as he’s looking at Fili, unbuckling his belt. “If you need to.”

///

A short while later they lie on the bed, Elia on top of Fili, both of them naked (apart from the leather jacket of course), slightly too drunk to do anything but grind against each other hopelessly as they kiss.   
“Is this fulfilling your fantasies?” Elia pants, biting Fili’s bottom lip and sucking at his lip ring, before pulling off slowly, releasing it. Fili groans beneath him at the loss of contact, surging up to capture Elia’s lips with his again, his fingers scratching along Elia’s thighs.  
“God, yes.”  
“Glad to hear it. Do you want me to fulfill another one?”  
“Huh?” Fili is too far gone to understand full sentences.

Elia chuckles against his lips, and gives him one more hard kiss, before moving his attention to Fili’s neck. Then his collarbone. Then his nipples, giving the one with the bar through it special attention. He then moves down to Fili’s ribs, nipping them playfully. His v-lines he traces with his tongue, moaning at how good they look, especially shining with his saliva. By the time he finally reaches his intended destination, Fili is a whimpering mess against him. He scratches up Fili’s inner thighs softly, knowing what it does to him. Fili’s head is thrown back, one arm thrown over his face, covering his eyes, the other trying to tangle itself in Elia’s hair.  
“Look at me baby” Elia says, breathing hot air onto Fili’s cock.  
“If I look at you I’ll come in five seconds flat.”  
“I don’t care. You’re gonna want to watch this baby, trust me.” 

There is a reassurance in Elia’s voice that makes Fili waver, and he takes his hand away from his eyes, reaching down to grab one of Elia’s hands in his own. When he finally looks down, he is quickly rewarded. Elia flashes him a smile that makes his heart sing, before taking Fili’s cock in his mouth, going down slowly, meeting no resistance, looking Fili in the eyes the entire time. When his nose is firmly pressed against Fili’s groin, he swallows around him, making Fili moan loud enough that he is sure the neighbours can hear him, before starting to move up and down properly. As predicted, Fili doesn’t last long, especially with Elia’s eyes staring into his soul like they are. 

Elia moves back up Fili’s panting body. When he reaches his face again, he trails his thumb down Fili’s cheek, then hooks it on Fili’s lip, forcing his mouth open. As he leans down to kiss him, Fili finally realises what is happening and groans beneath him. The press of Elia’s lips against his also brings with it a release of Fili’s come that has been hiding in Elia’s mouth until this moment. How did he get this damn lucky to have an equally kinky, gorgeous, hot, sexy, funny, beautiful, depraved boyfriend like this?

They pass the come back and forth between them, and Fili would have gotten hard again just from this if he wasn’t still drunk. Elia, however, is still hard, and Fili, being the good boyfriend that he is, intends to solve that problem. He reaches between them, capturing Elia’s cock in his hand, his sweat and Elia’s precome providing sufficient lube. It doesn’t take long for Elia to come either, and as he pants and collapses onto Fili, Fili finally swallows the rest of the come still lingering in his mouth, so that he can kiss Elia properly through his comedown.

A few moments later, when Elia has regained enough composure to roll off of Fili and onto the bed, Fili takes the opportunity to lick Elia’s chest bare of the substance that has found itself there. All thoughts of pride and decorum are gone from his brain, and all he knows is that he needs all of Elia’s come inside of him, can’t stand the thought of it drying and crusting off. So when he finally deems Elia clean, he sits up and tries to pick up all the rest of it with his fingers off of his chest as well. He gets the majority, but still sees the gleam of some of it in the moonlight. Elia, sensing his frustration, comes to his rescue, and licks the rest of it off of him, coming up to lick into Fili’s mouth, sharing the taste that is on his tongue. 

They kiss until they completely run out of breath, and finally slump down onto the bed exhausted.   
“Can I take it off now?” Elia asks, gesturing to the leather jacket.  
“No” Fili says simply, before laughing. “Yeah, ok.”  
Elia sits up to shrug the jacket off, then stands to go and hang it over the chair at Fili’s desk.  
“We should have filmed that” Fili comments, lying back against a pillow.  
“You are about to be very happy with me then.”  
“Hmm?”

Elia sits back against the headboard next to him, and shows his phone to Fili. “I set up my phone while you were fiddling with the lamp.” The sounds of moaning ring out of the phone’s speakers, and Fili looks on in astonishment as video him is lying on the bed, pulling Elia down on top of him. “I had a feeling it was going to be good, and as we were making one tomorrow anyway…” he shrugs. “I think it turned out pretty good.”

Video Fili is now getting his nipples serviced, and they harden again, as if knowing what is happening. “You,” Fili says, taking Elia’s face in his hands, “are a fucking genius.”  
“We’re still going to do a proper one with your camera though, I want a soft and slow one.”  
“My god, you are perfect” Fili remarks, pausing the video before placing Elia’s phone on the bedside table. He pulls Elia down into his side, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. As they start to drift off into sleep, the last thing he hears is a soft “You’re perfect too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The filming of the sex tape will definitely be in the next fic. Watch this space.
> 
> The memes are real guys! Provided by the lovely and gorgeous Maaike, aka https://whatever-nicotino.tumblr.com/  
> Follow her and be amazed and fall in love. She's mine though, back off. We can share though, if she's into that.


End file.
